United by Art
by heart to heart
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran where childhood friends. But they parted because of personal thing's. What happens when Sakura meets a famous artist,designer named Tomoyo Daidouji? R&R PLEASE.
1. The Fateful Departure

United by Art

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in china, the sun was out and children where playing. All except for one little boy who was up on the hill. He had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, he looked to be the age of five. He was wearing a green shirt with white stripes, jeans and white sneakers. He had a straight face, but if you looked close enough you could see the excitement in his eyes.

In his hand where a couple of pencils. He had a binder that was about two inches thick and was half full. He took some paper and started drawing a little girl, it wasn't the best drawing but you could tell what it was.

Suddenly a little girl around the age of 4 started looking over his shoulder.

" Hi Syaoran! Nice drawing, sorry I'm late" She said happily.

Syaoran hadn't noticed her, and by accident crumpled up his paper. He looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend. She had honey brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing a white sun dress that had a green bow across her stomach and white sandals. In her possession was a grocery bag.

"Hello Sakura, and yeah…it was a nice drawing" He said, now smiling. He looked over at his paper seeing that it was ruined.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran!" she said, trying to fix it.

"Its ok, its ok. Did you bring the paint?"

She stopped trying to fix the paper and looked at her had to the grocery bag. "Yeah, I had to go buy some new paint because Kero spilled all of it yesterday" She handed him the bag.

"Cool, so let's get going. Where should we go?" He asked getting up.

"How about you're house? You have a beautiful garden. Lets go there pretty please!" she begged, jumping up and down.

"Ok! Lest go!" They ran to where Syaoran's driver -Wei- was. He had corn in a small bag and was feeding the birds.

"Master Syaoran , ready to go?" He asked standing up. Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura can come too rite Wei?" Syaoran asked looking up at Wei.

"Of coarse, this way master Syaoran" Wei smiled at the two young children while leading Syaoran and Sakura to the limousine.

"Hurray! Let's go Syaoran!" Sakura said grabbing Syaoran by the arm and drag him to the limousine. Syaoran smiled and let Sakura lead the way.

Li's Residence

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a huge three story white mansion. It had an astonishing front yard. Patterns of trees, and many kinds of flowers. The front doors where made of mahogany with the door knobs gold. But before you got to the doors you had a flight of stairs to climb. In the middle of the drive way was a fountain. The fountain had four layers of water cascading down. In the fountain were cherry blossoms petals.

Wei opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran got out and then Sakura. They ran to the top of the staircase until they got to the door. Sakura turned around to face where Wei was.

"Than you Wei!" she said happily waiving her hand.

"Any time miss Sakura" Wei smiled back.

When they got inside the house, the first thing was the living room. There where unique couches, pottery from foreign countries and paintings of all sorts. Everything looked neat and spotless. On parallel wall to where the front door was a staircase in each corner. The one on the left led to the third floor and the one on the right led to the second floor.

In the middle of the staircases was a huge door that led to the ballroom. Syaoran was about to open the door to the ballroom but suddenly stopped.

" Syaoran, what's wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura… (Silence)…..RUN!" He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and opened the ballroom door. There was a two staircase that led to the bottom of the ballroom. Sakura took the right and Syaoran took the left. They met at the bottom and held hand's while trying to get to the door that led to the garden.

"Syaoran what's wrong!" Asked Sakura starting to get worried. They where only a few feet away from the door when two young teenagers appeared at the door way. Sakura now understood why Syaoran had ran.

"HOE" Screamed Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran started baking up but bumped into something. They started to pat around to see what it was. They slowly turned around to find two more teenage girls. They went left but their path was blocked and the left, but they where surrounded by the four Li sisters.

"How adorable!" Screamed Futeie, pulling Sakura's cheeks.

"Totally Kawaii! Squealed Huanren, braiding her hair.

"Can we keep her?" Asked Hueimei, trying to get measurements.

"Only if Syaoran marries her!" Cheered Shiehua, jumping up and down.

"Eww! I cant marry her, she's my best friend!" The four Li sisters forgot about Sakura and where now staring straight at Syaoran. Syaoran sweat dropped and started to back way.

"That's what you think little brother but watch when you grow up" Said Hueimei pulling Syaoran's cheek's.

"Sakura will turn into a wonderful lady and you'll just drool all over her " Said Futeie with stars in her eyes.

"So KAWAII!" The four Li sisters cheered at the same time. Sakura was at the corner sweat dropping and Syaoran was baking way from his annoying sisters who would attack anything that was cute.

"That is enough!" They all heard a strong but soft voice run across the room.

"Mother" The four Li sister and Syaoran said at the same time. The Li sister, Syaoran and Sakura bowed before Li Yelan. She was a tall and sophisticated woman, she had skin as pale as snow, she had black hair and seamed very gentle but strong.

" Ah, hello there dear Sakura, wont you come and give aunty Yelan a warm greeting" Yelan said with a warm smile. Yelan wasn't Sakura's aunt by blood but since Sakura's mother and Yelan where childhood friend they treated each other like family.

Sakura gave Yelan a warm hug. She cared a lot for her aunty Yelan. She has known the Li family for a short time but she grew a bond with them. Even though she knew that they weren't family by blood, she always told herself that it's what's in the heart that counts.

"Hello aunty Yelan!" She smiled at her.

"Hello mother" Syaoran said timidly. He has always admired his mother even though his just a little kid, he really looks up to her.

"Well, hello there Syaoran, how has your day been?" She asked bending down to pat his head. She gave him a small smile.

"Great mother, Sakura and I where going to paint in the garden." He said now with a big smile on his face.

"That's wonderful dear, now go and play." She said making a hand gesture to the back yard.

"Hai, mother." He said dragging Sakura along.

"See you later aunty Yelan!" Sakura smiled cheerfully before going to the garden.

Yelan turned slowly toward her daughters. They where sure a hand full but she loved her children very much. The Li sister's looked at their mother. She had a straight face now. They where afraid of what she was going to say next. They didn't like it when their mother had a straight face on, and especially when her eye's looked sad.

"Mother, is something the matter?" Shiehua asked with some hesitation.

"I am afraid so. This may be one of the last time's we may see little Sakura. Come, let's go somewhere secluded" Yelan said with a sad voice. Hearing this, the four Li sister's gasped. Yelan's voice held sadness.

Yelan led the way out of the ballroom. They turned right, and entered a hallway then, they came to a wooden door. She opened the door and went in followed by the four sisters. She stood by the window where you could see from a distance Sakura and Syaoran in front of the cherry blossom tree. They where painting and laughing...they looked so happy.

"How could this be mother!" Asked Huanren. They didn't want to say goodbye to cute little Sakura, who would they dress up now. And besides, she was like the little sister they never had.

"I just came from the Kimomoto's household, they are moving to Japan In approximately five day's. . Sakura's father got a great job offer, that could not be turned down." she said with sadness.

"But we can still visit aunty Nadeshiko, uncle Fujitaka and Touya right?" Asked a hopeful Futeie.

"I do not know dear. You see Sakura's father, Fujitaka, has work all over the world. Who knows where they'll live next after Fujitaka gets done with his work in Japan. His job requires him to travel around the world to excavate hidden treasures, in other words: an archeologist." Said Yelan, fearing that she would not see her best friend and her family in the year's to come.

"But….Syaoran. Sakura's the one that brought him out of his shell. If she goes, then Syaoran will….." Shiehua couldn't continue. It was too painful. The Li sisters shed tears silently.

"I know…after you're father died one and a half year ago, Syaoran has been distant. That is until he met Sakura six months ago. They've created such a strong bond in such little time." Yelan said looking down.

Kinomoto's Residence

There was a big commotion boxes where everywhere. It looked like a mess. People where staking boxes inside a truck and other's where cleaning.

"Be careful with that please!" A soft and polite voice said running after two man that where carrying a big box. "Oh, pleas be gentle." She said running after another man. She had lavender hair and emerald green eyes, she had a pale complexion.

"Nadeshiko, honey, please calm down" Fujitaka Kinomoto said trying to calm down his wife. He had glasses, brown eyes, light brown hair and had a light tan.

" I cant, Sakura will come home soon and wonder what are all this boxes are for, why her room is empty, and why are there strange people putting those boxes in that truck and-" Nadeshiko got cut off by her husband who had a finger.

"It will all be alright, we'll tell her together." He said softly. He gave her a hug to reassure her.

"Mom, dad! Get a room!" A boy about the age of eleven said gagging. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was currently passing by with a small box.

" I'm home!" Said a cheerful Sakura. She ran to the living room to where her parent's and Touya where. "Mommy, today I went to Syaoran's home and we played and painted and painted some more, and then I got paint all over Syaoran's face by accident. But he didn't get mad, he actually laughed!" She said raising her hand's in the air.

"……Sakura…uh..." Nadeshiko was wondering why Sakura hadn't noticed the boxes. 'Must be the excitement.' She smile but her eyes held sadness.

Sakura looked at her mother; she saw that her mother held sadness. Then she looked around her. She saw strangers taking boxes into a truck outside. The house looked half empty.

"Mommy, daddy, Touya………. What's happening? Why are people taking our things?" She asked trying not to cry. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other. Nadeshiko bent down to Sakura's height.

"Sakura, honey, I…….. your father got a new job, so we have to move somewhere else." She said looking at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"But….. We'll come to visit right?" She asked trying to be hopeful.

"I don't know sweet heat…..I don't know" Nadeshiko looked down, it was too the first time she had seen Sakura like this.

"I won't be able to see Syaoran anymore? Or aunty Yelan, Futeie, Huanren, Hueimei or Shiehua?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko looked at Fujitaka for help.

"Sweet heart, I'm so sorry…." Fujitaka was lost of words.

"Oh, its ok dad…..you don't……" Sakura started but it was just too painful for her to leave the new family she had met, especially Syaoran. She went up to her room and looked out the window.

"Sakura, are you alright swear heart?" Nadeshiko asked.

"If we can't visit Syaoran, can he and his family come visit us?" She asked ignoring her mother's question.

"You see…remember that I told you that Syaoran's father passed away?" Sakura nodded wiping away some tears. "Well, since his father passed away, when he grows up, his going to be in charge. His got to do some kind of training and he starts his training on his sixth birth day, which is coming up soon …so he can't do any traveling any time soon."

"So, I won't see Syaoran ever again?" She started crying harder. Nadeshiko hugged her daughter, and rocked her to sleep. They would be leaving China in 5 day's. Leaving the life they had started there 6 moth's ago.

Five day's later

Sakura and her family where at the air port sitting in front of their gate waiting to be called. The family looked gloomy. Sakura had a teddy bear in her hands, it was her favorite. It was brown with a green bow around its neck. She hadn't seen Syaoran since she went to his house 5 day's ago. She didn't want to say goodbye because it would just be too sad.

Touya was on her left reading a book. He really didn't care that they where moving, he didn't have any close friend's and besides, Syaoran's sisters where starting to get on his nerves. But deep down he knew he would miss them and that little brat too. And his aunt Yelan wasn't bad either; he was starting to like her.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko where feeling bad for their children, mostly for Sakura. She didn't want to say bye to Syaoran the day before. Syaoran didn't look too happy either, his mother had told him presently about his training, and that just got him worst.

"Flight 380 to Japan will be boarding immediately, flight 380 to Japan will be boarding immediately" A lady said over the microphone.

"Well that's us, lets go" said Fujitaka grabbing his suit case, Nadeshiko did the same. Touya and Sakura had back packs. Sakura got up with her head down, she hugged her teddy bear extra tighter to her.

"Hey monster, don't look too sad bedsides that kid was annoying" Touya said trying to encourage Sakura. But the response he got wasn't what he wanted.

"Sakura no monster!" Sakura stomped on his foot and followed her parents. Touya whined in pain rubbing his foot.

"Owww! Glad to know she has so much energy in her" He said getting up.

"Touya sweetie, its time to go" Nadeshiko called him from the line.

"Coming mom" But before he could get to the line he bumped into somebody.

"Watch it!" The person yelled.

"Hey who do you think you are-…….. Its you!" Touya screamed pointing at the person and getting everyone's attention. Sakura looked at what was happening and smiled and ran to there Touya was. She ran into Touya and knocked him out of his feet, making him fall on his face.

"You came, you came Syaoran, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I'm sorry!" She said giving him a hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Sakura" He smiles at her, and she let him go.

"Syaoran, sweetie, you came to say goodbye?" Nadeshiko asked bending down. Syaoran nodded. "Well hurry up or our flight will leave us ok?" and with that she left.

"Sakura, I don't want to say good bye" He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Then we wont, promise that we'll meet again?" She said putting up her pinkie up "Promise?" she repeated.

"Promise" He said making a pinkie promise. He took out a pendant from his pocket it was gold and had green diamonds engraved in it. "Here Sakura, don't forget me, ok?" he said handing it to her.

"But its you're lucky pendant Syaoran, I can't" she said

"Sakura honey, hurry up." Fujitaka said from the line.

"Yes you can, you're my best friend Sakura." He said reassuring her.

"On one condition, that you take my teddy bear the." She said smiling.

"Ok." Syaoran said, and they examined the gifts.

"So, until next time Syaoran?" She asked smiling. She felt a lot better now that Syaoran had come to say goodbye.

"Until next time, Sakura." He said waiving his hand. Sakura was already at the entrance of the gates. Waiving her had happily.

'I know will meet again Syaoran' she thought as she took one last glace at him.

'We'll meet again Sakura' He said as he saw Sakura disappear into the gates.

* * *

Author's Note

HURRAYYYYYY! I finally finished my first chapter ever! WOW, I thought that was long. Glad that over now.

Well, hope you like it, this is my first story, so go easy on me pleas. If you give me some advice I'll be very thankful, or any opinions, I'm all ears!

Well thanks for reading for reading, until next time!

Heart To Heart


	2. Chapter 2

17 year's Latter 

It was a hot day in the Sahara desert. The sun was shining brightly today. Everything looked dry and dead. From afar you could see steam coming up from the desert sand. In the center of the Sahara desert where pyramid's unseen for many centauries by human kind. That is, until today.

Three miles away from the pyramids were the Kinomoto's looking to find something new (or should I say old). Unknown of what was ahead of them. They where on a Jeep that had no roof on, so it was pretty hot for them, even though they where getting a breeze from the speed they where going, it was still hot. 

A twenty one year old Sakura was at the back of the Jeep standing up on the lookout. She had on jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt that had a cherry on it, white sandals and a gold pendant that had green diamonds on it. A now twenty eight year old Touya was beside his father, looking bored as ever. He had studied archeology just like his father, so now he's his fathers assistant for the time being.

Fujitaka, was happy with his carrier and his kids. They had turned out as great people. But the thing he hated about his job was, that he had lost his wife , and Sakura's memories were gone, he blamed himself all for it, but with the help of Sakura and Touya, he was able to go on. He didn't know what he would of done without them.

Nadeshiko had died one year and a half after they started their journey. It was a really… painful death….

Flash back

It was a hot day in one of Mexico's desert, Chihuahuan. In the southern part of Chihuahuan where people excavating a new discovery. They had found treasures, like potter, jewelry and even people's bone's. There where about a hundred people working on the excavation. Everything was done by had, no machinery, for caution that something fragile would be broken. People where drenched with sweat and dirtied with the sand.

"Sakura, sweet heart, be careful, you don't want to fall!" Nadeshiko yelled from afar. She had a soft yellow sun hat on a white t-shirt, jeans and yellow sandals that matched with the hat. She was standing far way from the big hole the people had made. She was helping clean up the found treasure's, right now she had a necklace that was gold and had red rubies engraved on it.

" I'll be careful mom!" a five year old Sakura yelled. She was looking down at the man working. She had a white cap on white shorts and red sandals and shirt. She like traveling to different parts of the world, but she did miss Syaoran. She hasn't heard from him since she last saw him at the air port. Then she went down to where her dad was. He had dust all over his face." Dad, you look funny." She said starting to laugh.

Fukitaka laughed at his daughter's comment. " I guess I do" He smiled at her. " Would you go get your mother for me please Sakura?" He asked her. She nodded and went off to look for her mother. She climbed her way up to the top. When she got there she took off the dirt off her hand's.

Sakura ran to where her mother was. " Mom, dad need's you down there" Suddenly a little breeze came by and Sakura's cap flew off her head. " My hat! I'll get it!" Nadeshiko laughed at her daughter, she reminded her so much of herself when she was little. " I got it!" Sakura said pinking up the hat, and then tripped when she got up.

Nadeshiko laughed softly, 'just like me when I was little, clumsy and cheerful' Nadeshiko thought. " Are you alright Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked going to Sakura and helping her up.

" Yeah mom, I'm alright" She said smiling up at Nadeshiko.

" Alright then, go see what Touya is doing, he should be somewhere close to the car. I'm going to see what your father wants" She said getting up and going down the wide hole.

" Ok mom," She went to the car and started searching for Touya, "where could he be….?" She went around the car and looked around it once more but she couldn't find him. " TOUYA WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled. Then someone tapped her in the shoulder.

"I'm right here monster you don't have to yell!" He said looking annoyed. Then he got the same answer he always got.

"Sakura no monster!" Then she stomped on his foot. And was about to leave when the earth started shaking.

" Sakura grab onto me!" he said grabbing Sakura, but he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

" Touya, mom and dad are down there we have to go get them!" She said trying to get away.

" Its too dangerous! We cant go down there!" He said, holding her down .

" MOM, DAD!" She cried. She grabbed onto Touya and started crying harder.

Then the earth started to open near the car. The car was half way down the opening when it started to get on fire.

" SAKURA RUN!" Touya yelled, he carried Sakura and started running away from the car, but it was too late, the car exploded. The impact was so strong that it sent Sakura and Touya flying into the air. Next thing they knew, everything went black.

Nadeshiko and Fukitaka

Nadeshiko had climbed down the wide hole. When she got down she went to look for her husband.

"Fujitaka, I'm here, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked, then looked at her husband. His face was all dirtied. She started giggling, and took out a handkerchief out of her pocket, and tried to clean his face.

" I must say I look like a clown with my face dirtied, because Sakura did the same thing" He said laughing.

" A very handsome one I must say" She said laughing " Sakura said you needed me, so here I am." Nadeshiko informed.

" Well we discovered a tunnel down here, it must have been covered by several sand storms. The door's are made of rock and some of the man are trying to brake it open. If we actually discover something grand, imagine, Fujitaka Kinomoto, archeologist has made a huge discovery in the Chihuahuan desert not only did he find pottery jewelry and bones, but an underground cave too." He smiled at his wife happily and she gave him a tight hug.

"Even if you don't find anything, I'll still be proud of you and love you." She said in a loving way, she was about to give him a kiss, when one of the work men called him over.

" Sir, we were able to open the stone door's, would you do us the honor? The man said smiling at Fujitaka.

" Gladly, would you like to come with me Nadeshiko?" He asked his beloved.

" It'll be an honor." She said grabbing onto his arm. Before they went in they took flashlights because of the darkness in be tunnel. They went down the rock stairs and walked a few yard's into the tunnel. " This is amassing, how people back then could make these things with their bare hands." She said in aw.

"Yes it is isn't it." He said still with his smile on. Suddenly the earth started shaking. The wall's where cracking and some parts of the ceiling was coming up, making dust come up and making it hard to see.

" Earth quake!" Nadeshiko yelled.

" We have to get out of here as soon as possible" He said grabbing her by the hand and starting to run toward the exit. They had been walking for about two minutes or more so they where deep in the cave. Fujitaka grabbed Nadeshiko by the waist and started running faster. Then she tripped. "Nadeshiko!" he yelled in a desperate way. He tried to look took for her but there was too much dust in the way.

" Help! Please, someone help meee!" Nadeshiko yelled in despair. Fujitaka suddenly saw a figure under some rock's. Then the roof started collapsing more. "Aahhhh" Nadeshiko yelled.  
" I'm coming Nadeshiko! I'm coming!" He finally got to her and started to take off some rock's off of her. Nadeshiko was now all dirtied with scratches and scrapes all over her body, she was also bleeding badly on the side of her stomach. She had her eyes half closed, she was tying to stay conscious.

The earth had stopped shaking by now, but everything was still unstable. When Fujitaka finished taking the rocks off of Nadeshiko, he carried her and started his journey to the exit. Then he paused, the entrance had been blocked by sand and rocks. He laid Nadeshiko down and started to dig his way out. Fifteen of digging and he saw some light.

"Someone help us!" He screamed. Four second's later two men that were semi hurt came rushing to help. They dug up a hole big enough for then to crawl out. Fujitaka carried Nadeshiko bridal stile out of the underground cave, she had fallen unconscious. 'Hold on Nadeshiko please, hold on' the thought. When he got out everything was a disaster… the hole that they had dug up had almost disappeared. Few people where helping other's and trying to help the survivors. Then suddenly he saw a fire near ……where he's car was…..where Touya was. That's when it hit him.

He started running toward where he saw the smoke with Nadeshiko still in his arm's. When he was close enough he saw two figure's laying on the ground unconsciously.

" Touya, Sakura!" he said putting down Nadeshiko on the ground and running toward Touya. He was slightly burned with a few scratches and was still breathing. Fujitaka started shaking Touya " Wake up Touya wake up!" A few second's later Touya opened his eyes.

" What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. He had a mild head ache. He looked at his surroundings and saw that everything was a wreck. Then he remembered an earth quake and then an explosion. Then he remembered :"Sakura!" he said running to her.

Sakura's small body was facing the ground. She was scratched all over and was bleeding on the side of the head.

" Dad Sakura's hurt!" Touya yelled. He carried her over to where his dad had gone to. " Where's mo-" He gasped. He suddenly saw that his father has holding. In his arm's was Nadeshiko unconscious…

Fujitaka looked at Sakura she was- like her mother- unconscious. 'this is all my fault' he thought as some tears where coming out. Touya's voice was in the back ground but he couldn't hear anything ' all my fault' he thought over and over again….

End of flashback

That was sixteen year's ago. Sakura had no memories of her early childhood or her mother. She saw picture's of her and was told that she acted much like her. Her father was devastated when he saw Nadeshiko die in his arm's. He didn't talk to anyone for two month's. He had gone delusional. But he got better with the help of Touya and Sakura, that is when she got better.

Nadeshiko had died thirty minutes after the earth quake had been over. By the time the hospital emergency helicopter's had come by. It was too late.

As they went deeper into the Sahara desert, it kept getting hotter. It was a day like this that everything had happened.

Sakura suddenly spotted something trough her telescope. "Dad, there's something ahead, I think I'm mistaken but, I think I see ……pyramids…" At the sound of this Fujitaka hit the brakes making Sakura fall on the back seat of the jeep. " Dad be careful!" she said rubbing her rear end.

"Sorry sweat heart, are you alright?" He asked in worried.

"Yeah I'm ok da-" Sakura was about to say, but was rudely interrupted by Touya. 

"Give me that kaijuu!" Touya shouted, and snatched the telescope from her hand and stood up on the car's seat." Nop, you weren't hallucinating kaijuu." He said all calmly while Sakura was fuming on the background.

"Now, now, calm down Sakura…." Fujitaka said trying to get Sakura to let some heat down.

" Only because you asked me to dad, but Touya…..this isn't over" She said glaring, giving him chill's on his back……Sakura looked really, really scary when she was mad.

"……..The pyramid is just about a mile away at three o clock." He said staring at Sakura from the corner of his eyes…. He knew when she wanted revenge……he had a feeling that she knew that he was the one who had eaten her Sunday last week, and he knew that he had just triggered her trickery, who knew how Sakura was going to get back at him…..last time she did something to get back at him, he ended up in a clown suit in the middle of the mall…….long story…….

They headed toward the pyramid's as soon as they got settled in the car. Fifteen minutes later they got to the pyramid in peace.

" Dad, you where rite about your hunch. You're amazing!" She said leaning over the front seat and giving him a hug by the neck. Touya was beside them sweat drooping.

" Thank you sweetie" Fujitaka said giving her a hug.

"Well, are we just going to sit here and not call the men to help us out!" Touya screamed, getting annoyed.

"Slow down your horses, we need to celebrate for dad's huge discovery! Hurray!" Sakura cheered throwing her hands in the air. 

" And you say you're mature ……who would guess you're twenty one?" He said looking out the window with his elbow on the car door and his chin on his hand looking bored.

" Excuse me! Who's the one who's always bugging me and saying really mean thing's to me!" She said while hitting him on the head with the telescope, and giving him a huge bump on the head.

Touya was about to say something when Fujitaka coughed to get their attention.

"We are civilized people here, and you two should be get along by now…. Touya go telephone the people to come immediately, Sakura come with me." He said hading Touya the cell phone, and getting out of the car while Sakura jumped out from the back of the jeep.

" Why do I have to make the call!" He said wining, with an annoyed face.

"Oh, put a sock on it Touya." Sakura said blowing a kiss to him and going with her father to investigate the surrounding's of the pyramid's and see if it had a door, so they could get in.

3 day's later

Three day's had passed since the wonderful discovery. There where about fifty people working and looking around. There was even a few photographers and a news's cast. Some of the workers had already started the interrogation around.

"Wow, dad, this is so cool, you're going to be famous-er!" Sakura said jumping up and down in excitement. Fujitaka laughed at her improper use of language.

Right when Sakura said that the lady from the news cast came over, with a guy that had a camera over his shoulders.

" Hello, I do believe you're Mr. Kinomoto, am I correct?" The news cast lady asked. Fujitaka nodded. "I'm Clare Shine from World Wide news Mr. Kinomoto, may I ask you some questions?" The lady asked once more.

"Gladly" said Fujitaka, he looked sad for some reason. Sakura stared at him for a while, while he was answering some question's for the news cast lady. Then she remembered, this was one of he's biggest discovery's, the second one to be precise. Now she understood why her father looked sad. She knew that he missed her mother-Nadeshiko-terribly. And this only made it worst.

' I have to do something to cheer him u-' She thought, but her thoughts got interrupted when she was a girl that stood out like a flower in the middle of the water. She was standing a far away from the pyramid, like she wanted to catch every edge of it. She had a sun hat that was a soft lilac color, white tank top, camouflage baggie Capri's that had different shades of lilac, and white sandals. She has a dark purple hair. She looked like sophisticated, rich kind of girl. Then she noticed something, She had a camera around her neck, a bag, had a sketch pad and pencil on her hand drawing what was before her.

Sakura impulsively started walking toward the mysterious woman. She looked to be about her age Sakura guessed. When she was about four yard's away from her she just stared at her shocked! She couldn't believe her eyes! It was…it was….

"May I help you?" Asked the girl in front of her… Sakura just opened he mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

'Come on Sakura say it! Say it! Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto….Can I have you're autograph! I'm you're biggest fan!…….no….that'll sound stupid…..sigh. " Uuh I……I ……I'm …….UuUuh" Sakura was stuck on her words, she was so nervous! ' Great Sakura now you blew it!' she mentally scowled. Then, the girl in front of her put her sketched pad in her bag and walked toward Sakura until she was one yard away from her.

" Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, who might you be?" Tomoyo said putting her hand toward Sakura so she would shake it.

A/N Finally I got my 2nd chapter up! Hurray for me! Though I'm not really happy that I only got one review…….people be honest AM I THAT BAD OF A WRITER! Please tell me so I can quit. It makes me really sad that no one review's….

Soooooo……if you want to see the 3rd chapter REVIEW! I want at least 10 review's total.

If you want I can beg too! Please! Please!

Well, until next time…..if there is one……my story is in your hand's!

Heart To Heart 


End file.
